1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a device for scratching pets and/or humans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pets seem to love a good scratch, and scratching a pet is a great bonding experience for the pet and the person giving the scratch. Scratching may be performed with the human hand, or with some other device. For example, many devices that have been invented or are used to scratch humans, such as backscratchers and the like, may also be used to scratch a pet, such as dogs, cats, and the like. However, these devices do not seem to provide the same enjoyment to both pet and owner as scratching with a human hand.
Unfortunately, some pet owners may not be able to or may not desire to scratch their pets with their bare hands. For example, some people do not have long nails and, therefore, cannot provide a good scratch. Others may have sufficient nails, but may be reluctant to scratch their pets for other reasons, such as having allergies, aversions to dirt, recently manicured nails, and the like.
Therefore there is a need for a device for scratching pets.